


Xibalba

by PureEdge (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Permadeath, convex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge
Summary: Xibalba is shrouded in mystery. Only a select few discover its meaning, often through the hard way.
Relationships: scar/cub
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Xibalba

Jevin shuffled down the hallway leading to Cub's office. He stepped through the doorway leading inside. The enforcer was there waiting for him, seated inside of his netherite throne. Even though his facial hair hid his mouth the slime could tell that he was smiling from the way his eyes crinkled at the bottom. 

"Good morning, Jevin", the enforcer said casually. Jevin muttered a nervous greeting, voice unintelligible. He stood in front of his expensive seat with his hands in his pockets and eyes diverted as if he were a child who had been sent to see the principle. He heard a soft laugh from the other man. 

"Ease up, you're not in trouble", he explained. The slime studied his face, searching for any sarcasm. 

"I just want to run an examination on you". 

"Like a check up?". 

"Something like that". 

Cub stood from the center of his chair, moisture dripping from the lower half of his body. Small streams of water fell into a large pot of liquid below him. Without waiting to dry off he stepped forwards onto the floor beside his citizen. Jevin watched him curiously, clearly not knowing about the dampness until now. 

"Bro, if that's a toilet that you've been sitting in for the past few minutes-". Cub waved a hand dismissively. 

"Of course not. It does all kinds of things. Watch". He gestured towards the cauldron just in time for Jevin to see it be replaced by a small tray with a couple glasses of watermelon juice and a plate of cookies on top of it. 

"Want to try one?". He considered for a moment, but shook his head. 

The next moment the tray slipped under the throne. In less than a second a sheet of metal roughly the size of a bed popped up in its place. 

"Take off your clothes and have a seat on there". 

The slime did as he was told, pulling his sweat shirt over his head as the enforcer turned his back to him. He laid his clothes in a pile at his feet before climbing onto the chair. Its surface was cold and he had a bit of difficulty keeping himself from sliding off of it. He spread his legs, not having anything to hide between them, yet kept his hands folded over his chest. When cub turned back around to face him he was holding a clipboard and pen in his hands. 

"Put your hands at your sides for me". 

Jevin hesitated a bit before obeying this time. After a moment he straightened his arms and gripped the sides of the seat. The enforcer gazed at the fist sized organ floating in the other man's translucent chest. Through the thick material that made up the slime's body it was little more than a murky silhouette. Cub stepped towards him. 

"Lean back".

Jevin did until he touched the netherite behind him. Cub reached forwards and brushed his finger tips against the wet surface of the slime's skin. A thin film of something with the consistency of grease coated his digits. He slowly slid his hand inside, watching the sludge as it closed around his limb. Once he was deep enough he gently grasped the thing inside between his index finger and thumb. Jevin let out a small gasp. His body flinched involuntarily for a moment before settling back down. 

"Does that hurt?".

"No, just... feels kinda weird". 

With his other hand Cub jotted something on the papers held to his clipboard. He brought his hand towards himself with the organ in his grasp with the same pace that he had entered at. He brought it to just a hair width under his blue skin. He wrote some more. This time Jevin was able to catch a glimpse of his notes before the clipboard was turned away from him again. Something about them made his brow furrow. 

"Wait, wait... Did you not know that this"- he gestured at the organ- "is a diamond?". 

Cub hummed, his inflection not indicating confirmation nor denial. 

"You could have just asked, ya know". 

Cub scrawled some more, still not answering him. 

"We have all the information we need now". 

He took his hand away from the slime. Jevin groaned as the gem shot back into place, causing his entire body to jiggle slightly. He tried to slide back on to the floor when a foot against his thighs stopped him. 

"Where do you think you're going?". 

"Man, knock it off. Just let me get my clothes back". 

The enforcer grinned wickedly. Jevin flattened himself against the chair, not used to seeing Cub's teeth. 

"You're going to Xibalba". 

The next thing Jevin knew the entire building was shaking as if caught in a massive earthquake. He clutched at his chest, trying to keep his gem from slipping out. His knees curled inwards. He curled himself into a ball, trying to remain as dense and compact as possible. That did not work for long. His flesh began to melt. Hefty legs turned into one shapeless mass. Arms and hands morphed into gooey stumps. His head shrank, facial features fading away. A pile of thick, blue fluid gushed between Cub's toes and around his foot as it flowed off of the seat and into the chamber below. 

Once there was no trace of a person left on the netherite the vibrations stopped. Cub removed his foot, shaking a few drops of Jevin off of his skin before bending down to pick something up. He rolled it over in his palms a few times, taking in its smooth texture. He turned until he was facing his office door. The metal sheet folded into the throne. The pot from earlier filled the hole in the seat. The enforcer sank himself back into its wetness, the liquid now a bluer color than it was that morning. A human like warmth covered him up to his chest. 

He slipped the organ into his mouth, sucking on it like the neck of bottle. 

\---

High healed boots clacked loudly against the glazed terracotta floor, echoing off of the walls and around the building like a dizzying maze of noise. Its volume grew louder with every step as if it were a warning to any passersby to stay away. 

Scar waved at his enforcer from the doorway. His normally jovial demeaner was replaced by something more sinister. A pace behind him was his advisor, his jaw set and eyes alert. 

"Refusing to share as always, I see". 

Cub grinned at the playful sternness in his voice. 

"Did you think you were the only one with a taste for diamonds?". 

Scar took a step towards the throne. He put his hands on either side of the bearded man's cheeks. The enforcer tilted his face upwards, holding the gem in his teeth. The mayor dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Cub's; stealing the diamond from his mouth. He straightened and spit it into his hand. He turned towards Bdubs. 

"Come here". 

The advisor obeyed, following him into the room. Scar held out the gem to him. The builder eyed it like a bottle of poison. 

"As Vex initiation, you are required to swallow the essence of another player to join the circle. Once you are accepted you can never leave. Not even death can break you from us". 

Bdubs shakily reached a hand towards the offering. It dropped into his palm like a stone on the page of a book. Sweat dampened his bandanna as he brought the thing to his mouth. He slowly parted his lips. He had to open his jaw almost until it popped to get it inside. He struggled to close around it. It lodged in his throat, threatening to suffocate him. 

Then it was done. It slithered down his throat. 

He clenched his eyes shut as something strange swept over him. A wide grin carved its way onto his face. His teeth welded together, forming two hard pincers that jutted out from his jaw. When he opened his eyes he wanted to close them again upon seeing how hideously yellow everything was. Two high pitched voices giggled around him, reminding him that he was not alone. A power he had never felt before surged through him, making him feel as though he would split apart at any second. Scar and Cub were grinning at him, their faces contorted more grotesquely than his own. 

"Welcome to Xibalba".


End file.
